Morgana
Voice of Morgana Biography Before her assimilation into the hive mind of the Infest, Morgana was a Dryad known as Morina. She looked like many of the other Dryad did, but with more vines as a substitute for hair instead of the leaves and twigs that most of her race had. Morina wasn't as pure as her woodland sisters, and typically abused her nature control for her own gain. Eventually, she was banished from the Enchanted Valley where they all resided, and Morina found herself near a cave located in the middle of the River Salve, near Al-Kharid's Mage Arena. Her curiosity got the better of her and she ventured into the cave, which people knew as the Polypore Dungeon. Seeing the ghastly, fungal creations that had been fabricated within the depths of the cave, she worked her way down to its lowest level, choosing to avoid the strange monsters that lurked throughout the massive dungeon. It was there that Morina encountered the one behind the creations that she had encountered. A crazed, fungi-infatuated Ramokee Skinweaver sitting on a massive, grassy throne. She commended Morina for her foolish bravery, and used spore being generated from the walls to try and assimilate Morina. The young Dryad's physiology was a mystery to both the spores and the corrupt Gorajo, however, and Morina turned them against the Skinweaver before she had the chance to retaliate. She used the spores to force the Skinweaver into a comatose state, and Morina had gained control of the Polypore monsters. It was from then on that she referred to herself as Morgana, Queen of the Infest. As Morgana adapted to this new power and control it slowly corrupted her. Her skin turned white, her hair grew long thorny vines although her beauty remained the same. The monster she had become was no mans desire and she began to feel alone. With only her children to comfort her she had very few admirers, although those who had fallen for her had fallen into something far worse. Her desire to Infest was far more controlling then her desire to love. With this she blocked off her feelings and emotions to the world and became the ruthless, backstabbing, emotionless she-demon she is to this day on one mission: to rid Gielinor of its humanity. She gets stronger and becomes more knowledgeable of her power and limitations everyday As her Infestation spread from person to person she grew stronger but then... her children decided to explore the outside world... of course the humans and other races did not accept them, or how their mother had raised them and a couple of weeks later they were returned to the soils they once were born from. With this loss, Morgana had no choice but to go back into slumber expecting all her infested to retreat or commit suicide, because without the hive mind.. they did not survive. A foolish traveler found her sleeping chamber. Needless to say, he never came back. Out she arose from her chamber to find the corpse of an infested rested onto her sleeping cocoon. He had tried to stay alive to protect her while she slept... this triggered something in her. She began to feel cared for and almost loved. She dropped the body into the spore pit as the spores and fungi began to reform around the skeleton as it once did so long ago he was just a normal brute, but due to his bravery and the fact she started to feel for this brute as her emotionless mind-frame began to crack, she made sure he was created with the same spores that had attached to her when she first became Morgana. As the large vine dragged up the titan-like being, the queen herself would bow to it simply referring to it as "My Lord"....later on through the months she would become to feel an odd feeling for this being. He was not only her partner, but she felt much more attached than she had with any other of her creations. She became jealous of all those who looked upon him, she would try and make herself more appealing for him. As she looked at herself, she realized that she had fallen for a trait of humanity. She violently outraged taking her anger our on an adventurer who had passed the tree she was scouting near. The adventurer's limbs were removed as she looked at the females remains she simply looked down as thick sap leaked from her eyes. She could not take this anymore so she made her way to her lair as she dropped herself into the pit wishing for the suffering to be over...so it was...as once again the large vine arose revealing a new form of Morgana same body...but she seemed almost robot like...she felt nothing and did not care if her own would die. She was dead inside..and she still walks the land today with her need to infest and create as she calls them with visions of perfection. Adulthood Present Day Appearance Her appearance matches that of the fey. Her skin, that was once glistening, now shines covered in the moss from the polypore. Her eyes are multi-colored, one green, the other a growing violet. Her torso a soft flesh as bark covers her breasts and thighs in a rough design that would almost sink into her flesh. As your eyes lower to her waist, her skin around the stomach area would again be the fleshy shine. Her thighs go out slightly, revealing moss and decay as they sink back into a root-like form. Her hair is long, it glistens in the light revealing the long, vine-like ends that sway with the movement of her legs. Her arms are similar to that of a human as the moss forms sleeves around them. Her nails are like thorns sticking out from her fingers. Personality Abilities Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral